Asking the Question
by CoffeeFreak08
Summary: Inuyasha is going to finally propose to Kagome, but the question is how? Everything he seems to think up has a flaw! His friends try to help him out some. Read and Review Please! Teen to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Asking the Question

By: Allie )

Inuyasha paced back and forth restlessly, today was the day. The day he would ask Kagome to be his wife, his mate. He had the ring that he'd bought with money he earned working at the shrine when Kagome was in school. Now when she came back through the well he'd ask her the question. He tried to remember what Kagome's mom had suggested to him.

_"Inuyasha, be romantic when you ask her to marry you. Girls love romance," she'd giggled like a little girl._

_"But how do I ask? What will she say?" Inuyasha asked panicking slightly._

_"That's up to you," she beamed at him._

Yeah, easy for her to say, Inuyasha thought grouchily. She's not the one whose entire future is hanging on a question.

Kagome wasn't supposed to come back to the feudal era for another hour or so. Plenty of time to practice asking the question before she got back. At first Inuyasha considered asking Miroku or Sango to help him out but quickly shot that idea down. They'd make fun of him too much; no he had to do this on your own.

He picked a bunch of flowers he spotted nearby and stood at the sacred tree, where they'd first met. "Kagome," he began addressing the tree, "We have come to become really close and I want you to know I love you." He knelt down like her mother had told him, feeling slightly foolish and glad no one else could see this. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"How sweet, Inuyasha, I didn't know you had such feelings for the tree."

Inuyasha yelled out in shock and turned to see Miroku with a dumb look on his face. "What are ya, stalking me now?" He asked glaring at him for interrupting him.

"I was merely passing through and happened to find you serenading the tree."

"You dumb ass! I was trying to practice asking Kagome to marry me!"

_"If you really want to get to a girl's heart Inuyasha, give Kagome a huge bouquet of flowers when you ask her. Make sure it's in a spot that mean's a lot to both of you. Oh my little girl's getting married!"_

"And you're trying to give Kagome flowers to win her affection."

"Uh, yeah…" Inuyasha looked surprised that the lecherous monk even understood romance.

"Well than I don't think you're going to when her affection with those, she's allergic."

Inuyasha yelped and through the flowers on the ground. He could just imagine what would've happened if he had tried to propose to Kagome with those flowers.

_"Kagome, will you marry me?" Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome teary eyed and stifling a sneeze._

_"Inuyasha you idiot! I'm allergic to these! Great, now I look all puffy eyed, and my face looks like a watermelon. Thanks. Thanks a lot Inuyasha. I'll sure marry you now since you know how to take good care of me." She said sarcastically and walked away towards Koga, who had a large bouquet of flowers and was smiling sweetly._

_Inuyasha watched after her, hurt beyond belief._

_"And one more thing Inuyasha," she yelled back at him, "SIT BOY!"_

Inuyasha groaned, "I'm not cut out for this romance crap."

Miroku smiled at Inuyasha and clapped him on the back, "That's easy Inuyasha, all you have to ask her is will you do the honor of bearing me my children?"

Thunk. Miroku dropped out cold as a boomerang bashed him on the head that was attached to Sango's hand. "Don't you even think about it."

Inuyasha snickered at Miroku, "Trust me I wasn't."

_"Kagome, please bear my children," Inuyasha said presented Kagome with her ring._

_"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"_

"Inuyasha," Sango began breaking into Inuyasha's daydreams, "You need to be over dramatic, impressive. Not perverts who think there something special," she glanced at Miroku who was rubbing his head.

"Dear Sango, I do not think of you that way."

"Get your hand off my ass!" She smacked him. He sighed, as if he couldn't understand how upset she was. Inuyasha ignored them, lost in thought.

_"My dearest Kagome, let me count the ways in which I love thee," Inuyasha recited as he held Kagome's hands. He was wearing a very expensive black and white suit._

_"Uh Inuyasha? Are you ok?"_

_"Only when I'm with you my love, now let me show you my affection."_

_"Actually I think I'd better go," Kagome backed up a little._

_Inuyasha frowned, "What'd I do wrong my love?"_

_Kagome smiled, "You're just not the romantic type Inuyasha, don't worry. I've got someone else for that." Hojo stepped up and took her arm, and she smiled at him. Inuyasha growled slightly, and watched as Hojo and Kagome walked away hand in hand while Hojo recited poetry._

"That jerk," Inuyasha growled.

"Who are yee talking to Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"When'd you get here old bag?" Asked Inuyasha glancing at Kaede and Shippo in surprise.

"When yee were looking at thee sacred tree with longing," Kaede stated. "I heard yee need help with Kagome."

"I do not need help with Kagome! I can do just fine on my own!"

"Yes, with that attitude yee surely can," Kaede, said sarcastically.

_Kagome climbed out of the well lugging her huge backpack behind her. Inuyasha was standing there, waiting for her._

_"Inuyasha, It's nice to see your waiting for me."_

_He interrupted her, and grabbed onto her arm. "Kagome, you're going to marry me, no ifs ands or buts."_

_She blinked, "What?"_

_"Didn't you hear me wench? You're going to marry me."_

_"I don't think so with an attitude like that," she glared at him._

_He picked her up and threw her over his back. "Yes you are, now come on so we can get this over with."_

_"I'm not marrying anyone with an attitude like that! You're starting to sound like Kouga! Inuyasha, sit!"_

"Inuyasha, what are you planning to do to Kagome?" Shippo looked up at Inuyasha innocently.

"Well Shippo," Miroku squatting next to the young fox demon, "Inuyasha loves Kagome very much. So he's going to ask her to marry him. They'll get married and the night of there wedding they'll-"

Shippo never got to find out what Kagome and Inuyasha would do because Sango had again, knocked him out with her boomerang. "He's to young Miroku!"

"Inuyasha likes Kagome! Inuyasha likes Kagome!" Shippo sang dancing around the frustrated hanyou who tried to club him.

"Why don't you guys go away so I can be in peace and finally figure out how in the heck I'm going to ASK KAGOME TO MARRY ME!" Inuyasha didn't realize he'd yelled so loud until they all hushed up quickly. He turned and saw Kagome standing there with a look of udder shock on her face. "Uh, Kagome, it's not what it looks like."

"I'd love to marry you Inuyasha," and with that she leaped into his arms joyfully.

They kissed, until their friends started cheering, and they pulled away each red faced but happy.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I wanted to go all out and ask with flowers, and poetry, but I just couldn't figure out how," he mumbled offering her the ring.

She slid it on, "Somehow this way is more you Inuyasha," she grinned at everyone, "It's nice you even invited them to come see!"

"Ahh, yeah of course," Inuyasha glared at the party as they snickered.

Kagome kissed him again, "I'm getting married!"

Haha What do you think for that one shot? I thought it was rather sweet…the thought of Inuyasha actually scared over something and all. Anyways I probably won't have a sequel, but tell me what you think of the story! Input is always nice! Here's some extra fun stuff to end it with:

Backstage Party:

Allie brings out some snacks and tunes. "Party time everyone! Thanks for all your help in my newest creation!"

Inuyasha shrugs, "Yeah whatever." Kagome hits him.

"It was fun! I got to grab lovely Sango's ass!"

"Pervert! Get away from me!"

Allie sighs and brings out karaoke machine. "Ok whose first?"

"I'll go!" Shippo begins to sing the Wheels on the Bus song. Everyone groans.

There's a knock at the door, and Allie goes to see who it is. Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Rin standing there. "Can I help you?"

"We've come to enjoy the party." They let themselves in and help themselves to the snacks.

"Who invited you?" Inuyasha yells at Sesshomaru and glares at Allie.

"Not uh, I didn't, this was for cast only."

"Yes, and you didn't even ask if we wanted to be," Sesshomaru eats Inuyasha's cake.

"Round and Round! Round and Round!" Everyone yells at Shippo to shut up. Allie unplugs the Karaoke. Inuyasha looks over to yell at Miroku about something to do with leaving his car windows down in the rain. He gags.

Miroku and Sango are very busy in a heated make out session with each other. Kouga pouts, "Why can't that happen to me? Woman, make out with me." He says to Kagome.

Kagome slaps him then turns to make out with Inuyasha.

"Hello? Underage children here!" Allie points to Shippo whose looking curious. Maybe also to stop Koga from staring at her.

And so ends the great cast party!!!!

) I hope you enjoyed that…if you didn't well sorry I couldn't resist…its really late….well not really. But I'm bored. So there.

The End


	2. Author's Note: Sequel

Author's Note

_Good news everyone who's ever asked, I am doing a special sequel to Asking the Question, called It's Just Two Little Words. Please visit it and enjoy!_

_Love, Allie_


End file.
